Akito
Akito (明人) was a human boy who was transformed into the demon angel Akira Kurogane by an unstable girl named Kirame. After the events of Experienced Resident, Akito returns to his old self, but retains some of his personality and abilities. He has also renamed himself Akito Kurogane (黒鋼 明人 Kurogane Akito). General Information Personality Akito used to be a kind and normal boy who was a bit of a loner and got flustered around his crush. He was also the person who took on burdens alone. After the events of Experienced Resident, Akito regains control of his body, but his time as a demon angel has warped his mind and he has become a smug trickster. He still retains some of his original personality though, such as caring for others and his love for Hana. Abilities Use of his (Akira Kurogane's) old powers Akito retained his old powers when he was Akira so he can still use them. Character Basis Name Design Background Information Akito used to be a human boy who had a crush on Hana Azayakana. He had a normal life until the day where he became seriously ill. Around these days he met the angel Angeliana, who befriended him and wanted to find a way to cure his illness. However Angeliana didn’t know what she could do to cure him. She took good care of him every day, but it seemed like his illness was incurable and his condition only worsened. The angel left the house to search for some medicine which could help him, but while she was away a black-winged angel appeared before Akito. This angel was Kirame, the spirit of a deceased, unstable person. The weakened Akito asked her to save him, and Kirame accepted as long as she would become his master. He agreed, but in order to save him, Kirame stabbed him and injected some of her tainted blood into him. Akito was saved, but became a combination of dead and alive, a demon angel named Akira Kurogane. Role Experienced Resident After Akira is defeated by Miko Kokunai and Ritsuka Hayashi, he regains his senses and turned back into Akito again. Unfortunately, he couldn't return to being a full human again, so he's now stuck with his powers as a demon angel. The Devastating Truth The population of Kuusou no Sekai is having strange nightmares. Apparently these are being induced by a strange force and it comes from Heaven. After returning to his old self again, Akito has tried to put his life back on track. He also started dating his lifelong crush Hana. However, he still retained some of his personality as Akira and his demonic powers. He's now determined to become a human again. Tenshi Megami also recruits him alongside Miko to resolve the incident. After searching for clues (and learning from the judge Kagura Yamaguchiya about her missing sister and believing it has something to do with the incident), they arrived at the Heaven Castle, where they meet the unicorn Yume (the one responsible for the nightmares) and her master Kirame. Kirame reveals she caused the incident in order to lure out Akito and turn him back into Akira again. Akito doesn't want to become evil again and together with Miko and Tenshi, they defeat her. Afterwards, Akito pleads for her to turn him back into a human and tries to convince that there must be some good in her. But Kirame cries that Akira is no more and escapes, leaving her tainted knife behind. On the way back, they're attacked by Shiria Yamaguchiya, Kagura's lost sister who was corrupted like Yume and turned into Kirame's servant. The trio defeats Shiria and return back home disheartened. Even though they stopped the nightmares, Yume and Shiria are still corrupted (as Kirame is the only one who can revert them back to normal), Kagura might never see her sister again and Akito is still stuck as a half-undead. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Experienced Resident Category:Characters from The Devastating Truth Category:Playable Characters